This invention relates to geothermal energy. In one of its aspects this invention relates to the separation of produced steam from geothermal brine.
In many areas of the world, including much of the western part of the United States, geothermal energy is an abundant energy resource. In spite of this abundance, however, exploitation of this source of energy has been limited for two primary reasons: (1) most geothermal energy is relatively low grade energy which is generally available only at temperatures below 600.degree. F (316.degree. C) and only rarely being available as dry steam and (2) the generally available geothermal well products of wet steam and superheated brine contain large quantities of salts which present a brine disposal problem because the fluids are corrosive.
A method and apparatus for tapping the geothermal energy supply to produce a dry steam product is, therefore, of great commercial importance.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a method for recovering dry steam from geothermal brine. It is a further object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for flashing geothermal brine without bringing it to the surface using conditions which permit returning the flashed brine to the producing formation by gravity so that the need for a brine injection pump is obviated.
Other aspects, objects, and the various advantages of this invention will become apparent upon studying this specification, its drawing, and the appended claims.